<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mmmh by tsumpol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263015">mmmh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumpol/pseuds/tsumpol'>tsumpol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Make Out Make Out Lang, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumpol/pseuds/tsumpol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one minute, they were just drinking and then the next, they're making out on atsumu's mustang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mmmh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>non beta-d. rip use of ng and nang. clutch entry. kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka-atsusuna!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t really supposed to happen but it did anyways and ang gusto nalang talaga ni Atsumu right now is to get the hell out of here bago pa man din mag escalate ang mga pangyayari.</p><p> </p><p>Paano ba talaga kasi umabot sa punto na ito na ang matagal nang bestfriend ni Atsumu, na si Suna Rintarou, ay nakakandong sa kanya, wanting to momol. You know, just <em> for the heck of it </em>lang.</p><p> </p><p>Kasi he’s Suna Rintaro—Pogi, Pilyo, Heartbreaker, at sobrang tarantadong iskolar ng bayan.</p><p> </p><p>If you’d ask the old Atsumu Miya what would be his reaction sa predicament ng future self niya, siguro he would still barf over the thought, pero that’s the old him. Eh now? He’s supposedly changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu,” Suna slurred, his words spilling out of his mouth as if may alak pang nakababad sa kanyang bibig. Wala naman talaga but you imagine it. Despite the stink of smirnoff on him, Suna still smelled like honey. Sweet.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit</em>, Atsumu curses. <em> Alam ko na bagsak ko nito</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The isko on top of him’s cheeks were tinged with pink. Ang pula ng labi niya. Ang droopy ng mga mata niya. His hair? Disheveled as fuck like he just had sex when it only became unkempt from his sweat. He’s the epitome of sexy drunk right now. Maraming nararamdaman si Atsumu as of this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu needs to leave. <em> ASAP</em>. Hindi maganda for him. Ikakabawas na ata ng self dignity niya ito kung magpapaloko siya sa isang Suna Rintarou na kilalang kilala niya. So, the half Japanese half Filipino man does what he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, as gentle but firmly as he could, tries to push off the older off of him para makaalis na siya sa hellhole na ito bago pa siya makagawa ng kasalanan. Albeit, parang <em> magandang kasalanan</em>, kasalanan parin. Suna is drunk. He’s tipsy. He probably won’t remember half the things he tried to initiate.</p><p> </p><p>Makakagawa siya ng kasalanan according to the book of unspoken bro commandments—number one is that <em> thou shall never take bro who is drunk and horny </em>seriously.</p><p> </p><p>It would be awkward the next day. <em> Save yourself from that, my man</em>! Atsumu could hear his other bestfriend, an imaginary Aran Ojiro saying it.</p><p> </p><p>His sweat clings on him so medyo nandiri siya, grimacing at Suna’s sweat covered arms wrapped around his waist with body heat radiating off him. It doesn’t feel good.</p><p> </p><p>But then hayop, it suddenly it does.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, <em> Tsum</em>?” slurred ulit ni Suna because on God, Atsumu stills because as Suna asks, he grinds his hip upward to make himself intact to sit on Atsumu’s lap parin kasi he felt himself slipping off from Atsumu’s gentle push para makaalis.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck fuck fuck</em>! Lagot na siya, Atsumu swallows the dryness in his throat, feeling the heat. His fingers find the curve of Suna’s side of the hips to make him still and not do anything else na ikakapahamak nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home,” Atsumu grunts, the chances of him escaping slims to a smaller percentage with gaano kahigpit drunk Suna is holding him. “Let go, <em> Sun</em>.” The nickname spills out of his mouth before Atsumu knows it and tanga lang niya for saying it.</p><p> </p><p>Suna drunkenly throws his head back to laugh, yung mahaba haba niyang black na buhok glistened under the red lights of Lan Kwai, and if his cheekbones that were already high and sharp enough, become more sexily hollowed to look at from the shadows of the light gave.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu suddenly itched. He felt his fingers twitch from Suna’s hip, wanting to reach out and do something with that long hair but he willed himself to not go there. <em> Wag, Tsum</em>. But another voice, willed himself, <em> Go, Atsumu. Tikman mo na. Anak ng puta! </em> Atsumu could only will himself to grit his teeth harder.</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s hips grinded upwards once again when he laughed so the rough material of Atsumu’s skimpy jeans gave friction sa kanyang alaga, making him grunt ulit. “Puta, Suna. Umayos ka. Aalis na ako,” sabi niya ulit, trying to be all authoritative and itutulak niya na dapat ulit si Suna.</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you called me <em> Sun</em>,” Suna drawls, his lips curling up in a sensual curl. “Alam mong natuturn on ako kapag tinatawag akong Sun.” That’s why tanga si Atsumu for saying it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a slip of the tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re drunk,” Suna opted to say that nalang, breathing out of his nose dahil sobrang nagpipigil nalang talaga siya at this point. His chest rose in bated breaths. Suna on top of him was ruthless.</p><p> </p><p>“‘m not,” Suna says with a drunk smile. Wala na talaga siya sa wisyo. “Just kiss me, Atsumu. You’re just making it hard for both of us.” Suna giggles, feathering his fingers on the man’s collar bones na nagpipeak out from Atsumu’s loose flowery longsleeves.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu frowned, “Lasing ka. Ano akala mo sakin sexual offender? I’m not gonna take advantage of you.” He held Suna’s malikot na dainty hand to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m drunk, yes, but I know what I’m doing. OA mo naman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really?” Atsumu’s frown turns up to a sneer, his hold getting tight. His thighs were getting harder to breathe sa sikip ng kanyang jeans at naiirita na si Atsumu. Lahat ng dugo niya pumupunta na sa ibababa.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Suna firmly says, mukhang nagsober up siya for a second to say that habang nakalook down, sitting on Atsumu’s lap properly now. Then, bumalik na naman yung drunken face niyang pilyo. ‘Yung mapangloko.</p><p> </p><p>No. Atsumu is not up for this. He peels Suna’s hand away from his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodluck,” Atsumu only says bago niya, with all his might, pushed off Suna in the side, his back on the booth making the latter grunt, and Atsumu stands up. “I’ll book you a grab.”</p><p> </p><p>Sa likod ni Atsumu, Suna frowns. “What the hell, Tsum. You’re so hard to get.” Nakatingin siya kay Atsumu, nakatingala from his seat, all sprawled over kung paano siya tinanggal ni Atsumu sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t look back and fishes out his phone and thick wallet sa backpocket niya. “You’ll thank me tomorrow,” sabi ni Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>, I will curse you up a storm tomorrow, <em> gago</em>,” Suna snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Atsumu snaps with that tone. Something in Suna’s voice sounding like a distressed maiden, whiny and all desperate for something, <em> anything </em> made Atsumu feel heated up and it just made him—<em>snap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tangina. Fuck everything. Suna was infuriating. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu puts his phone and wallet back sa likuran na pocket niya and faces Suna na halos patumba na if it weren’t for him turning around that got his attention to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Suna smirks. “Changed your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn you,” Atsumu sighs, crouching low until his knees were bended, looking straight into Suna’s hazy eyes, clouded with alcohol and lust. Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to push his face closer to Suna where his alcohol breathe could reach his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking for a fuck, you know,” Suna suddenly says making Atsumu clench his jaw. “You’re a top. I’m a top. <em> Hindi tayo pwede magpasukan, gago</em>,” he laughs crazily. “But I still want to do something so please, Atsumu, <em> ibigay mo na sakin ‘to</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re that desperate?” Atsumu raises a brow. He has seen his bestfriend from his worse until the very destructive being he could be. But never like this. Si Suna Rintarou ang hinahabol palagi.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Napangiti si Atsumu because that seemingly hit a nerve. “I’m.. not <em> desperate</em>!” Suna scowls. Umayos ito ng upo, pulling himself up and hinawi ang buhok na dumikit sa mukha.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you insisting I should kiss you?” Atsumu asks, lowering his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re Atsumu Miya,” Suna spats. “<em> And…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Atsumu probes for his bestfriend to continue. If Suna was drunk, chances are he is way more matapang and blunt than his sober self.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m in love with y—“</p><p> </p><p>Bago pa makatapos si Suna, Atsumu pulls the collar of Suna’s blue polo for an open mouthed kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabi ni Atsumu sa sarili niya he would escape whatever the fuck will happen before it could even escalate, but it’s just one of, <em> again</em>, his biggest clown moments in life because he gave in before Suna even finished.</p><p> </p><p>They were at his mustang now, parked in front of Lan Kwai, and <em> puta</em>, mabuti nalang the windows of his car were tinted really dark. Alam naman ng halos lahat ng pumupunta here that there are college kids who will really make out inside of their cars, even have sex at the back.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Atsumu is not that type of guy na dumihan kotse niya ng tamod and Suna isn’t a type of guy to bottom so walang pasukan na mangyayare.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tangina</em>,” Suna moaned, out of breath as he was sitting again on Atsumu’s lap, bouncing himself slowly while Atsumu kept pulling him down in a hot, seering kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tangled his fingers at the back of Suna’s hair to grip on it so he could control and dominate the older despite being the one under. It’s how he is. Mainit sa loob ng car because they didn’t turn on the AC, too busy fiddling with each other’s waistbands and mixing their breathes.</p><p> </p><p>Their breathes were heavy inside the car and akala mo na mawawalan na sila ng hininga with how Atsumu and Suna inhaled each other’s mouths, hinihigop ang bibig ng isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu swipes in his tongue again on Suna’s bottom lip, inserting a slip of his tongue inside at hinagod ang labi to suck Suna’s upper lip. Suna moaned lowly kasi the tug on his lips were enough to give him a sting of numbing pain that turned him on.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu growled from the back of his throat while, “<em>Fuck, you’re good</em>,” Suna panted, receiving another forceful open kiss from Atsumu making his head push back.</p><p> </p><p>Suna’s fingers found its way to the insides of Atsumu’s loose shirt, pressing them against the latter’s firm abs. The pad of his thumbs made Atsumu heated up more dahil ang mga gumagalang kamay ni Suna were wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Suna tilted his head up to pant at makahabol ng hininga while Atsumu continued to press open kisses on his throat, leaving a trail of saliva at the expanse of the skin with the way his tongue swirled. It makes Suna press down harder to give himself friction on Atsumu’s hardening member.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta stop that bago kita gawing hindi na virgin,” Atsumu gurgled, his voice hoarse from their spit swapping. Both of his hands wander to Suna’s firm butt. <em> Sure</em>, hindi pinagpala si Suna in that area, but it was still nice to fondle it.</p><p> </p><p>Suna massages Atsumu’s shoulders hard with his fingers losing its blood from the pressure as he bounces up and down with stuttering hips to dry hump Atsumu because ayun lang magagawa nila.</p><p> </p><p>“You have good self control, you’ll manage,” Suna gritted, bouncing and bouncing on Atsumu’s lap while a short high moan escapes him as he bites his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Atsumu growls, rolling his hips up to get on with the pace Suna was giving.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’ll manage</em>,” diin ulit ni Suna. He suddenly squeaks because putanginang Atsumu Miya slips his hand inside the waistband sa back niya to fondle his actual ass, all skin and laman.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuckkk</em>,” Atsumu curses, squeezing whatever the hell he could sa palad niya. It makes Suna curse too because it <em> hurts</em>. “Hindi malaman pwet mo pero masarap paglaruan,” sabi ni Atsumu, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Suna gets irritated so he stops grinding. Instead, he pulls Atsumu head again towards his face to suck on Atsumu’s upper lip, giving kitten licks.</p><p> </p><p>Then Suna bites.</p><p> </p><p>“Puta!” Sigaw ni Atsumu, his ass fondling hands stop when he tasted a twinge of metal sa bibig niya at nagnumb ng sobra lip niya, sabay nang pagsnap ng hips niya upwards that pushes Suna backward as if kinakantot siya kaso may hadlang.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gagoooo</em>,” Suna moaned, the pool of heat in his stomach getting heavier. “That was so good.” Atsumu hisses, his teeth pressed together and stops Suna from whatever he was going to do anymore by pulling Suna’s head backwards again, exposing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Sumunggab agad si Atsumu sa leeg ni Suna in a tilt of his head and bit on the space beside Suna’s adam’s apple and on top of his collar bone, giving it a hard suck. Suna gave a high pitched ungol, “<em>Are you satisfied now?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hinila ulit ni Atsumu buhok ni Suna patalikod and reviews the reddening, purplish bruise he just gave like it’s your regular makeup palette, judging the colors of the marks he gave. Atsumu shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Linapat niya ulit labi niya sa sweating leeg ni Suna and with the tinge of saltiness from his sweat, Atsumu sucks again on Suna’s adam’s apple mismo, trying to bite the hard bob.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>God</em>,” Suna called and kahit <em> patron ng ibang mga Katipunan school </em> tinawag niya sa sobrang turned on from Atsumu sucking his leeg.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m your God, Sun. Don’t call anyone God but me</em>,” Atsumu sneers as he keeps on leeching off Suna’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were sweating, sobered up now dahil nareplace na kalasingan nila with being mga malibog, making out in Atsumu’s sports car. Hapit na hapit na mga shirt nila sa skins nila and it’s quite suffocating already to be inside the car.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a few minutes of Atsumu only sucking lazily, lapping, and Suna breathing with moans, nang tumunog cellphone ni Atsumu. The older reaches out for it in the cup holder habang busy pa si Atsumu sa leeg niya at chineck on top of Atsumu’s lowered down head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your brother,” Suna winces as he talks, Atsumu biting hard again. “Should I text back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ano sabi?” Atsumu mumbles, resting his face on the crook of Suna’s reddening neck. He then licks one of the purple bruises he made. Pretty.<em> Now this is called art made by the Gods</em>, Atsumu thought with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home na raw.” There’s a sound of whine in Suna’s tone so Atsumu thinks Suna doesn’t want Atsumu to go pa. So, nag isip isip siya. Iuwi niya kaya si Suna and continue in his room? Or baka makita ng kapatid niya leeg ni Suna. So... that was a no.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I don’t want to yet,” Atsumu mumbled, panting while he snakes his arms over Suna’s waist and hugs it. He rests his head on Suna’s shoulder at tumingala, seeing Suna’s dimly lit side profile with his phone’s bright screen.</p><p> </p><p><em> No regrets </em> , isip niya. <em> Kung magpapaloko siya, it’s definitely with Suna</em>. Atsumu at this point wants to laugh, kanina tutol na tutol siya but wala na, eh. Now, he knows that all this feelings he harboured as time passed by was reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>This is nice, Atsumu closes his eyes and sits comfortable with Suna in his lap and arms, kahit init na init at pawis na pawis na siya. Both of them actually. They didn’t go all the way but they’re sated. As of now.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like tinext back ni Suna si Osamu, ang kapatid niya. “I said, <em> I’m on my way home, bro </em>. Is that okay?” Suna asks, locking Atsumu’s phone and throwing it in the passenger’s seat where it bounced quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hums, medyo pagod. Suna’s fingers makes its way to comb Atsumu’s dirty blonde dyed hair. Mainit din sa palad dahil pawisan ito. “I… I like you, Atsumu,” Suna huffs. Looks like ganito talaga sila magcoconfess sa isa’t isa. Suna sitting on top of the younger, cramped in Atsumu’s mustang.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Walang sinabi si Atsumu but gave Suna a squeeze on the waist.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Me too. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>